Renouveau
by Yunoki
Summary: Cela fait un an que Cedric est mort, et Cho sort avec Harry, mais il leur faut être honnête : ils ne sont pas heureux ensemble. Alors que faire ? Reste-t-il de l'espoir alors que tout semble s'assombrir ?
_**Salut à tous ! Je reviens vers vous avec la réponse d'un prompt que la géniale Baderoh m'à proposé. Pour être franche je n'aime pas tellement Cho, mais j'avoue avoir adoré écrire sur elle. Ne me référant qu'au peu d'elle qu'on voit dans les films j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que peut-être vous apprendrez à l'aimer.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les consignes, bonne lecture !**_

 **Personnages principaux :**

Lee Jordan

Cho Chang

 **Situation de départ :**

Les deux personnages ne sont pas en couple.

Sixième année de Cho et Septième de Lee (5eme pour Harry) à Poudlard

Cho va un peu mieux depuis la mort de Cédric, et s'est rendue compte qu'avec Harry ça ne marcherait pas.

Lemon doux (un peu pour te faire chier)

Intrigue

 **Phrases à placer :**

« Montre moi ton manche »

« Il me manque »

« Et pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ?»

* * *

– A vos marques. Prêts ?

Un coup de sifflet strident retenti et les équipes de Quidditch se mirent en formation aérienne, l'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle interceptant le souafle sous le nez d'Angelina Johnson, qui partit à sa poursuite, aidée de Fred et Georges Weasley, les batteurs. Cho regardait la danse que formaient les deux équipes, qui se trouvaient un peu plus bas qu'elle. En temps qu'attrapeur elle ne servait pas à grand-chose quand le vif d'or n'était pas sur le terrain, mais c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait postulé pour ce poste. Elle se sentait libre et toutes ses pensées moroses étaient balayées par le vent qui s'enroulait autour d'elle, comme si ce dernier ne voulaient qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle se sentait observée… Harry. Encore et toujours lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu mais elle savait que ça ne fonctionnerai pas, la chinoise ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter son regard empreint de tristesse à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Se sentait-t-il coupable de sortir avec elle alors que Cédric était mort ? Pensait-il que c'était de sa faute ? Dans ce cas pourquoi continuer à s'acharner avec elle, si cela le blessait ?

La brune sentit une vague de colère monter en elle alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, au même moment, la petite balle aillée apparût sur le terrain, elle la vit directement. Soudainement concentrée, elle focalisa tout son être sur les mouvements du vif d'or, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Comme un chasseur expérimenté elle observa les éclats dorés se reflétant au soleil suivie par Harry et son Eclair de Feu. Le sauveur du monde sorcier avec peut-être le balais le plus rapide du marché, mais elle restait plus intelligente, tout le monde croyait que le vif d'or avait une sorte de conscience qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire attraper. En vérité c'était très simple de l'attraper une fois qu'on avait compris que la balle pouvait être surprise. Cho profita qu'Harry fasse une feinte de Wronski pour pousser son balais au maximum de sa puissance et attraper le vif sous le nez de ce dernier, provoquant presque une collision entre eux que Harry évita grâce à ses réflexes. La fin du match fut sifflée et la victoire de Serdaigle annoncée sous les commentaires parfois très subjectifs de Lee Jordan.

Les joueurs atterrirent au sol sans un bruit, Harry non loin d'elle voulu lui parler mais elle l'évita facilement se retrouvant néanmoins nez à nez avec le commentateur des matchs.

– Chang ! C'était un beau match vraiment, et ton action pour attraper le vif d'or était risqué mais incroyablement exécuté.

– Merci Lee, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

– Montre **-** moi ton manche, demanda ce dernier tout sourire.

Il attendit à peine qu'elle lui présente son balais qu'il l'attrapait déjà pour lui porter, en profitant au passage pour y graver une petite étoile. Elle le regarda étrangement et le basané lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir à nouveau. Arrivés au vestiaire, elle reprit son bien et sourit au jeune homme avant d'entrer dans la pièce déjà humide. Elle se défit de ses protections, qu'elle laissa choir au sol -elle les rangerait plus tard- et se déshabilla totalement, attrapa son nécessaire de toilette et investi une cabine. Cho soupira de bonheur alors que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles et faisait glisser la crasse de sa peau, elle resta un bon moment sous le jet d'eau sans bouger autrement que pour poser son front sur le carrelage frais de la douche. Repensant à Lee elle rougit à nouveau. La chinoise le trouvait plutôt beau garçon, il n'était pas envahissant outre mesure et surtout il la faisait rire. Plusieurs fois il l'avait retrouvée seule sur le point de craquer, et à chaque fois il avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux quand Harry lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité.

La jeune femme sorti des vestiaires dans son uniforme scolaire près d'une heure et demi plus tard, c'était plutôt inhabituel pour elle, mais de temps en temps cela lui faisait du bien de réfléchir posément dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait la déranger. Le léger sourire qui lui était monté aux lèvres s'effaça alors qu'elle remarqua Harry qui l'attendait, encore en tenue de Quidditch. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle eut presque un haut le cœur, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses yeux verts qui suintaient la tristesse. L'Elu lui fit un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et s'approcha d'elle.

– C'était un beau match, commença-t-il. J'ai été très impressionné de te voir intercepter le vif d'or pendant ma manœuvre. Bravo pour ta victoire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

– Merci Harry, elle hocha la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Écoute, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.  
– Oui ?

– Toi et moi, nous, je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner. Je... Je ne me sens pas heureuse avec toi et pour être honnête je ne pense pas que tu le sois non plus. Peut-être est-ce à cause de Cédric ? Il me manque Harry, il me manquera toujours. Et je sais qu'il te manque aussi mais je commence à aller mieux, à ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps lorsque j'entends son prénom, mais te voir culpabiliser lorsque tu me regardes alors que tu n'y est pour rien m'est insupportable. Je... je veux qu'on s'arrête là.

Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard alors qu'elle lui parlait, elle vit différentes émotions traverser les yeux hypnotiques du survivant, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'ils se remplissent de larmes.

– Comment tu fais ? Murmura-t-il. Pour ne plus sentir ce poids dans ta poitrine ?

La sorcière prit la main de son maintenant ex petit ami et la serra avec tendresse.

– Je le sens tous les jours Harry, le matin quand je me lève, au petit déjeuné, lorsque je vais me coucher. Ça s'atténue un peu avec le temps et au fur et à mesure je sais qu'il va disparaître, alors en attendant, je fais avec.

Elle lui sourit avec mélancolie et le héros du monde sorcier la serra soudainement dans ses bras.

Cho sentait les larmes de Harry mouiller son chemisier alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle serra Harry contre elle autant qu'il le faisait et ensemble, ils pleurèrent Cédric, se promettant intérieurement que ce serait la dernière fois.

Ce sont les yeux bouffis et reniflant qu'ils se quittèrent devant la porte de la grande salle, n'ayant pas très envie de se retrouver dans la foule d'étudiants, Cho se dirigea vers les cuisines, elle chatouilla le tableau un forme de poire et la poignée apparut. Un elfe de maison vint immédiatement s'enquérir de sa présence et c'est avec un sac en papier garnit à outrance quelle quitta la pièce fumante et regorgeant d'odeurs alléchantes. La Serdaigle ne savait pas trop où aller et elle choisit de s'asseoir dans le parc pour déguster son repas, alors qu'elle allait entamer un sandwich une ombre apparut au-dessusd'elle. L'asiatique leva la tête et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le troisième comique que formaient le trio des jumeaux Weasley avec Lee Jordan.

– Lee ? Qu'est-ceque tu fais là ?

– Je traînai dans le coin, tu comptes manger ça toute seule ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Cho lui fit un sourire contrit.

– Même si faire du Quidditch me creuse le ventre je pense bien être incapable de tout avaler. Assied-toi.

La sorcière se décala de quelques centimètres et le brun prit place à ses côtés, ils partagèrent tout en deux et eurent bien du mal à finir ce que les elfes avaient donné à la jeune fille. Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter après avoir fini leur repas, parlant de tout et de rien. Cho pu même aborder sa rupture avec Harry sans se sentir mal à l'aise, Lee la faisant rire aux éclats cinq minutes plus tard grâce à une blague particulièrement bien racontée.

Les semaines qui suivirent Cho et Lee se rapprochèrent beaucoup, ce dernier venant traîner aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait entre les cours et ses expériences avec les jumeaux, ce qui n'était pas si simple que ça étant donné qu'elle avait une année de moins que lui.

Un soir ils se donnèrent rendez-vous après le couvre-feu et alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à l'angle d'un couloir, ils entendirent un miaulement reconnaissable entre mille.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura précipitamment le Gryffondor à la chinoise.  
– On pourrait aller se cacher quelque part, tu ne connais pas de passage secret ?

– Euh... Le jeune homme se retrouva pétrifié alors qu'il allait répondre, Miss Teigne apparaissant à l'autre bout du couloir.

– Et pourquoi pas la Salle sur Demande ? Souffla Cho à toute vitesse.

Elle entendit Rusard interpeller Miss Teigne et l'adrénaline monta en elle comme lorsqu'elle poursuivait le vif d'or. La jeune femme attrapa la main de son ami et se précipita vers les escaliers les plus proches, priant pour que ces derniers ne fassent pas de caprices. Ils gravirent les quelques étages d'écart qui leur manquait, puis, arrivés au septième la jeune fille repéra le tableau de ce sorcier dont elle ne se souvenait pas le nom mais qui essayait en vain d'apprendre la danse aux trolls. Elle passa trois fois avec rapidité devant le mur opposé et lorsque la porte apparut elle poussa Lee contre celle-ci, se pressant contre lui pour l'ouvrir, une fois dans la pièce elle referma la porte avec force. Lorsque Rusard apparut au bout du couloir, ce fut comme si personne n'avait été là.

– Waw ! S'exclama le basané une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. C'était sportif ! Et on est dans la salle sur demande !

Il éclata de rire, vite suivie par Cho qui sentait la pression en elle redescendre. A bout de souffle elle s'appuya contre le mur, des spasmes d'hilarité la secouant encore. Lee à quelques centimètres d'elle lui sourit et elle le lui rendit de bon cœur, la brune soupira fortement pour se reprendre et le sorcier l'aida à se remettre debout correctement, la tenant contre lui.

L'atmosphère avait soudainement changée entre eux, serrés l'un contre l'autre ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir se lâcher. Lentement, le jeune homme aux dreadlocks se pencha vers Cho leurs lèvres se retrouvant séparés de quelques centimètres, leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient et ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que se regarder dans les yeux. Sans que l'autre ne sache qui avait initié le mouvement ils s'embrassèrent lentement, puis le baiser s'intensifia tandis que les mains de chacun se pressaient pour déshabiller l'autre. Une fois nus, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol devant le brasier brûlant de l'âtre. Ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques minutes, se caressant du bout des doigts avant que leurs baisers passionnés ne reprennent, leurs membres se mêlant comme pour faire fusionner leurs corps et ne former plus qu'un. La pièce ne fut bientôt remplie que de gémissements et de souffles courts, jusqu'à ce que tous deux se sentent consumés par le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient.

Au petit matin leurs corps enlacés étaient recouverts d'une couverture chaude et douce, le feu brûlait à peine dans la cheminée. Cho fut la première à se réveiller, lorsqu'elle vit Lee, elle soupira de bien être en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier qui ne tarda pas à s'éveiller. Il lui sourit et la sorcière lui rendit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit amoureusement. Tous deux restèrent le plus longtemps possible dans la Salle sur Demande, mais bientôt il fut l'heure de se rendre en cours, une fois lavés et habillés, ils sortirent et prirent un passage secret que Lee connaissait pour se rendre plus vite au premier cours de la demoiselle. D'autres élèves attendaient déjà, mais ils n'en firent pas cas, le début des cours résonna dans le château et Lee l'embrassa, provoquant les chuchotements des étudiants autour d'eux, ils se séparèrent avec regret et le basané s'éloigna pour se rendre à son propre cours. Avant de changer de direction il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à la Serdaigle, cette dernière lui fit un sourire lumineux.

Cedric n'était peut-être plus de ce monde mais aimer était encore possible, être heureuse lui était encore possible et Cho ferait tout pour ça. Elle ne l'oublierait pas pour autant...

– Vous êtes prêts ? A vos marques...

Le coup de sifflet retentit sur le terrain de Quidditch et les joueurs se mirent en formation. Cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle et Cho était au taquet, la coupe se jouait pour ce match.

Tout le monde était à cran et cela se sentait, surtout dans les gradins, les équipes, elles, étaient au meilleur de leurs formes et la concentration des joueurs était sans égal. Cho, comme au début de chaque partie regardait la danse qu'opéraient ses camarades tout en écoutant distraitement les commentaires de son petit ami. Soudain un éclat doré attira son attention et elle fonça dessus sans réfléchir, poursuivant le vif d'or elle était obligé de faire des pirouettes dans tous les sens afin d'en être au plus près, trop concentrée elle ne l'entendait pas mais Lee n'encourageait qu'elle alors que des points au souafle étaient encore marqués, s'attirant donc le journal de McGonagall sur la tête à plusieurs reprises.  
Tout à coup la petite balle fondit vers le sol et la jeune femme la poursuivit encore, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle était bien loin dernière elle mais elle ne le voyait même pas, ce qui comptait en cet instant c'était elle. La chinoise remonta brusquement, poursuivant toujours le vif et alors qu'elle montait toujours plus haut dans le ciel, elle sentit le vent s'enrouler autour de son corps, souriant de toutes ses dents elle poussa son balais à son maximum et tendit le bras, sa main se refermant automatiquement sur la balle ailée.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retenti et elle sourit d'autant plus. Ils avaient gagnés, à eux la coupe des quatre maisons.

* * *

 _ **Au fait ! Je vous alpague à nouveau pour vous informer qu'avec Baderoh (toujours elle décidément x)) nous avons ouvert une page Facebook dédiée aux prompts, alors si le challenge vous intéresse, débutant dans l'écriture ou pas laissez vous tenter dans cette grande aventure qu'est le prompt !**_  
 _ **Le lien est sur mon profil.**_


End file.
